The Crest Of Love
by TheFlyCard
Summary: A digimon fanfic! It's based on Matt and Sora's love for each other. To find out more, guess what? Read! Please R&R. Thanks!


Author's Notes:

Hi! Sorry I didn't write any fics in a long time! ^_^ Hope this fic is not too boring. Ja ne!

  
  
  
~*TheFlyCard*~   
  
Crest Of Love   
Written By: TheFlyCard   
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora's P.O.V.:

I better go to the computer room quick to meet the others. Biyomon is waiting for me in the Digi world. Don't leave me behind. Maybe they did. Finally, I made it.

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


"Hi, Sora," said Matt happily. 

"Oh... Hi! Where's the others? They didn't come yet?" 

"Nope. None of them are here. Um... Sora..."

  
  


Just then the others came. Matt didn't get to tell Sora how he felt about her. All of them went to the Digi world. They went to the Digital world to have a picnic and to see if there was any trouble. Sora, Biyomon, Matt, and Gabumon went to pick flowers and some fruit. While Sora was climbing a tree, she slipped and fell on her leg. She had twisted her ankle. She screamed. Matt and Biyomon came to help her. Matt carried her to a cave. He set up a bunch of branches and twigs. Sora was in pain. Matt went to find some herbs. While Biyomon was taking care of Sora. The others were worried about the two of them. Matt e-mailed to Tai saying that they were okay and that they are going to find their way back home. Matt was still searching and came across an herb that Joe said that would heal an ankle. So he hurried back and mushed it with a hard rock. Then he brushed some an Sora's ankle. She felt pain and fainted. Biyomon and Matt were worried about her. 

  
  
  


The next day, Matt made breakfast while Biyomon was beside Sora, hoping that she would he okay. Matt finished cooking and went to wake Sora up to eat. Sora slowly awoke.

  
  
  


Sora asked with confusion, while looking around her. Not knowing where she was, "Where am I?"

  
  
  


Matt then answered, "We're in the Digi World. You need to eat so you have enough energy to move. Here I'll feed you." Sora listened and started to eat. Matt smiled as she ate. 'She's always so gentle. Matt why don't you tell her how you feel? You are so stupid! Now Sora's hurt because of me. If I was looking, I could have helped her! Why do you always fail!,' he thought to himself with a grin.

  
  
"Matt, did I cause any trouble for you?" 

"No you didn't." 

Meanwhile, Sora was all healed. When she tried to walk, she fell. Matt carried her to a gateway back home. Before they did, they saw Gabumon and he was badly hurt. Matt layed Sora down and ran to Gabumon. 

"Matt! There is a digimon that is made out of a dark spire, trying to kill all Primary Village's baby digimon! You need to help them!" Gabumon reported.

"Gabumon, take us there." "Right." Matt carried Sora to the gateway and told her to tell the others to help out with the dark spire digimon. 

Sora went obediently and said, "Becareful Matt!" 

  
  
Gabumon and Matt went and saw the digimon. It was Metal Seadramon. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang came to help. Kari, T.K., Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Davis armor digivolved their digimon to Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Cherymon, Stingmon, Digmon, and Raidramon. Matt saw that Metal Seadramon was going to attack Sora. So he ran to her and they both got hurt. Meanwhile, holding hands. They both smiled and waited for death. Gabumon and Biyomon then digivolved to Garurumon and Birdramon. They carried the two lovers to safety before another attack. They ran to each other and hugged. Then kissed the longest and sweetest kiss in the universe. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. After that, all their digimon digivolved to the Mega and Ultimate level. It was time for battle. They all attacked together and destroyed the evil spire. Sora and Matt were finally together at last . . .

  
  
  
6 years later . . .   
  
  


Sora was getting ready to go on a date with Matt. Just when she was done, Matt arrived. He came out of the car and rang the door bell. Sora came down stairs and opened the door. Matt couldn't believe his eyes! "Sora, you're beautiful." 

"Thank you." Matt grabbed her hand and kissed her. He opened the car door for her and closed it. They drove to a quiet lake and sat there. Matt then kneeled down infront of Sora and asked, "Will you marry me, Sora?" Sora couldn't believe what she heard. 

Sora acted as if she was thinking and then with a smile, she replied, "Yes!" Matt picked her up and twirled her around the lake while kissing.

  
  
  


Today is Sora and Matt's wedding. Matt was already at the church talking to all his relatives and friends. Tai is going to marry Mimi today. When the brides arrived, the two grooms were turning red. Their fathers handed their daughters to the grooms. They turned around and answered to the question, "Will you take care and love him/her forever and ever?" Their answer was, "Yes." They put the rings on their fingers and kissed. They are successfully married. Now they had to throw the bouquet to see who was going to get married next. Kari and Yolie caught the two bouquets. Kari is going to be with T.K. and Yolie is going to be with Ken. Just when the brides and grooms were going to the car, Sora was shot. She fell to the ground while Matt tried to catch her. She was shot in the heart. 

"Matt, I'm sorry that I can't be with you for the rest of my life." Sora was in real pain. Matt told the driver to drive to the hospital fast. Matt went to the hospital and the doctors took Sora to the operation room. Sora screamed when they took the bullet out. But it was too late. She past away. When the doctor told Matt, he was horrified. Suddenly, Matt was shot. 

His last words that he said was, "Sora we'll be together forever now in heaven." Matt then died. Tai came to visit him and broke down in grief.

  
  
  


Matt woke up and so did Sora. When they saw each other, they knew that they were in heaven. They hugged each other and said, "We are finally together forever" They kissed and they were together 4ever . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
  
  


~*The End*~

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  


So, I bet you think it is boring. I know that I'm kinda lame. But anyway, I actually think it's sad. I know my stories are boring but I think this fic is the best fic I have written. Well, Thanks for reading! E-mail me at [CaptorSS@cs.com.][1]

  
  
  


^_~ . . . ~_~ . . . ^_^ . . . ^_* . . . *_* . . . ~_* . . . *_^ . . . ~_^ . . . *_~ . . .-_- . . . ~o~

   [1]: mailto:CaptorSS@cs.com



End file.
